My Little Neighbor
by Miinami
Summary: Anak kecil yang berusia 7 tahun itu kini tumbuh dengan cepat menjadi gadis berumur 17 tahun, karna pengaruh sihir kalung? bagaimana cara Sakura mengubah kembali tubuhnya? dapatkah Sasuke membantu Sakura? atau malah menyukainya? jawaban ada didalam cerita ini:) Warning! OOC, AU, One Shot. RnR please?


Uchiha Sasuke memandang kearah anak kecil disebelahnya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus sebal. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan anak perempuan _pink_ ini? Oh sial! Keluarganya bahkan menitipkan anak ini padanya selama 1 bulan?! Gila!

"_Nah Sasu-chan. Jaga anak ini selama kami pergi ya" ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum pada anak perempuan berumur 7 tahun itu. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya tersenyum sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Ah baiklah ayo kita pergi Fugaku-kun"_

"_E –eh?! Tunggu Ka-san, anak siapa ini?!"_

_Tak memperdulikan Sasuke yang terus-menerus memanggil nama mereka –Mikoto dan Fugaku dengan santainya berjalan menuju sebuah mobil yang didalamnya sudah ada dua orang, seorang ibu dan seorang bapak. "Ayo Mebuki-san kita pergi sekarang"_

_Dan mobil itupun pergi entah kemana… _

_Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap shock kearah perginya mobil tadi_

Ah, rasanya Sasuke ingin pergi meninggalkan anak ini sekarang juga. Tapi, mengingat jika Ibunya mengamuk nanti pasti akan menakutkan, sangat malah. Belum lagi kakaknya –Itachi saat ini sedang pergi keSuna. Mengurus salah satu perusahan Uchiha disana, jadi hanya Sasuke sendiri yang berada dirumah. Sial

_My Little Neighbor_

_Naruto disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story by: Mila Savers_

_T_

_Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Sakura Haruno_

_Warning!_

_OOC, Alternate Universe, TYPO, Humor(maybe), Romance, Drama, Supernatural, One Shoot. Etc_

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

_._

_._

_._

_My Little Neighbor_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy Reading.._

_._

_._

_._

"Sasuke-_nii_. Sakura ingin bermainn, temanii"

Sebelah halis Sasuke berkedut. Mengajaknya bermain? Konyol sekali. Dengan lembut Sasuke menurunkan badannya –berjongkok dihadapan anak bernama Sakura tadi "Sakura main sendiri ya? _Niichan _ingin tidur"

"Ugh!" seketika raut wajah anak perempuan yang mempunyai mata _emerald _itu meringis –seperti ingin menangis "Sasuke-_nii_ jahaaatt HUWAAA!" benar saja. Dia menangis

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Apa yang harus dia lakukan kali ini? Ditinggali anak kecil yang cengengnya luar biasa seperti ini sungguh membuatnya sakit kepala. Dengan sabar Sasuke mengelus perlahan pucuk kepala Sakura "Ba –baiklah, Sakura mau bermain apa?"

"Sakura ingin jalan-jalaann!" seru Sakura penuh semangat, air matanya tiba-tiba berhenti mengalir dan tergantikan dengan cengiran kudanya yang _ekstra _lebar

Sasuke _sweatdrop_

Ah, _mood_ anak kecil memang benar-benar susah ditebak

oOo

"Sasuke-_nii _Sakura mau ituuu!"

Keduanya kini tengah berada ditaman bermain Konoha. Sakura mengenakan pakaian dress lucu selutut warna putih dengan hiasan pita didada kirinya, sedangkan Sasuke mengenakan _T-shirt _biru dongker dengan celana _jeans_ hitam panjang. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang saat Sakura menunjuk sebuah _stand _yang bertemakan Sihir.

"Untuk apa kesana Sakura? Itu tidak seru" ekspresi Sakura berubah pesat –mendung dan siap untuk menangis. Sasuke menggeram, kalau saja dia bukan anak kecil, kalau saja dia bukan seorang perempuan. Sasuke dengan senang hati meninggalkannya ditengah keramaian seperti ini. Bersabarlah Uchiha "Baiklah kita kesana"

"Yeaayy!"

Sakura dengan cepat berlari kearah _stand _yang tadi ditunjuknya dengan melompat kecil. Tuhkan, perubahan _mood_nya benar-benar mengerikan, tadi seperti mau menangis, dan sekarang terlihat sangat bahagia. Aneh

"Permisii Sakura mau lewaatt" ucap Sakura dengan santainya menembus orang-orang yang sedang mengumpul didepan _stand _itu. Karna badannya yang kecil dengan mudah Sakura sampai duluan di_stand _dibanding Sasuke. "Ah apa ituu?" Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, membuat rambut pendek sebahunya ikut mengikuti arah kepalanya –lucu sekali. _Emerald_nya membulat lucu dengan pipi yang sama bulatnya. Kakak yang menjaga _stand_ seketika menoleh kearah suara kecil yang mengalun indah tadi

"Ahh, adik kecil. Kau mau apa?" Tanya gadis yang menggunakan pakaian jubah lengkap dengan topi kerucutnya berwarna hitam –seperti penyihir "Dimana ibumu?"

Sakura menunjuk Sasuke yang baru saja berhasil menembus sekumpulan orang yang mengelilingi _stand, _seketika halis kakak penjaga tadi mengkerut bingung "Ini Sasuke-_nii_." Jelas Sakura

Kakak bermata ungu itu mengganguk mengerti "Nah, apa yang kau mau?"

Sakura dengan cepat menunjuk kalung putih yang berbandul bentuk hati ditengahnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut, membuat kakak penjaga _stand_ itu tersenyum melihat sikapnya yang manis "Sakura mau kalung itu _Niichan_!"

"Ah kau mau ini ya?" kakak itu mengambilkan kalung yang tadi Sakura tunjuk "Bagus sekali. Kalung ini kalung ajaib loh" ucap kakak itu diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil. "Kalung ini bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu"

Seketika _emerald_ Sakura berbinar-binar, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus dan memutar bola matanya bosan melihat kalung itu. Tak ada yang menarik dari kalung itu. Ah omong kosong

"Sasuke-_nii,_ Sakura mau ituuu" bujuk Sakura sambil menarik-narik _T-shirt _yang Sasuke kenakan "Boleh yaa?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan adik kecil?" Kakak penjaga _stand_ itu bertanya dengan halus

"Sakura ingin menjadi gadis yang seumuran dengan Sasuke-_nii_ dan menjadi kekasihnyaa"

_HEE?!_

Secepat kilat Sasuke menoleh kebawah –tepat kearah Sakura. Dengan semburat merah tipis yang terpatri dipipi mulus pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu "A –apa yang kau katakan Sakura? Itu permintaan bodoh!" ketus Sasuke yang hanya dibalas oleh Sakura dengan juluran lidah

Kakak penjaga _stand _tadi terkikik geli "Ah itu bisa terwujud loh Sakura-_chan_ nih coba kau pakai" Kakak itu membuka pengait kalungnya dan memasangkannya pada leher kecil anak berambut _pink_ itu. "Lihat lucu sekali"

"Uwaa! Sasuke-_nii_. Sakura mau iniiii"

Dengan sedikit tak ikhlas Sasuke mengangguk dan itu membuat Sakura melompat-lompat kegirangan. Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan uang yang sesuai dengan harga kalung putih tadi. Selama perjalanan pulang, Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengoceh dan memuji kalung yang baru dia –Sasuke belikan, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil sambil sesekali menoleh kearah Sakura

oOo

"Ah lelah sekalii~" rengek Sakura dengan tubuhnya yang menggeliat diatas sofa. Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Yang minta diantar jalan-jalan 'kan anak itu. Tapi malah dia yang sekarang kecapaian, dasar

"Sudahlah cepat mandi dan tidur. Ini sudah mau malam" ucap Sasuke sambil melengos kekamarnya yang diikuti oleh Sakura dibelakangnya "Kamarmu disini, dan kamarku disebelah. Jadi, jika kau perlu sesuatu kau bisa memanggilku. Mengerti?"

Sakura mengganguk dan melangkahkan kaki kecilnya kekamar yang diucapkan Sasuke kamarnya. Anak kecil perempuan itu membuka dressnya dan langsung masuk kekamar mandi, menuruti perintah Sasuke yang menyuruhnya mandi dan segera tidur. Sekali lagi Sakura melirik kalung yang dia kenakan didepan cermin dan tersenyum lebar

oOo

_ZRRAAASSHH!_

Malam ini, hujan turun dengan lebat dilengkapi dengan suara guntur yang menggelegar. Tapi, pemuda raven yang sedang terlentang diatas tempat tidurnya tampak tak terganggu dengan semua itu. Dia dengan asyiknya membaca buku yang sedang digenggamnya, sesekali dia menggerutu kecil saat suara petir yang mengagetkannya

"Sa –Sasuke-_nii_"

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitas membacanya dan menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati Sakura yang sedang memeluk boneka _teddy bear_nya dengan air mata yang berlinang. Oh ayolah kali ini apa lagi? "Kau kenapa Sakura?"

"Hiks.. Sakura takut petir Sasuke-_nii_" lirih Sakura sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka _teddy bear _berwarna kuning gading itu

_JDEERR!_

Dan benar saja. Saat suara petir tadi datang Sakura dengan cepat berlari kearah Sasuke dan memeluknya erat sekali dengan isak tangis yang terdengar kencang. Kepala mungil anak perempuan itu ditenggelamkan didada bidang Sasuke "Sstt! Petir itu tak akan memakanmu jadi tak perlu menangis" tangan pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu terangkat dan mengelus pelan helaian rambut _pink _milik Sakura

Sakura mendongkakkan sedikit kepalanya "Sa –Sakura tidur disini saja ya _Niichan_" ingin menolak, namun saat melihat mata _emerald _Sakura yang berkaca-kaca membuat Sasuke tak berkutik lagi, dengan berat hati Sasuke mengizinkan Sakura tidur diatas dadanya. Ah malam yang panjang

oOo

"Engh! Sakura kau tambah berat" racau Sasuke yang masih menutup kedua kelopak matanya, namun tubuhnya benar-benar merasa bahwa Sakura yang berada siatasnya tambah berat. Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya, dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah _close up _Sakura yang sedang tertidur. Ah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar, wajah Sakura terlihat lebih dewasa saat ini. "Hei bangun!" dengan cepat Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan sukses membuat gadis itu menggaduh sebal tetapi akhirnya ikut terbangun juga

Tunggu! Gadis?

Kelopak mata Sasuke terbelalak saat melihat penampilan Sakura yang benar-benar berbeda saat ini "Sa –Sakura.. kau?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Ada apa sih, Sasuke-_nii_" eh? Suaranya berbeda. Suaranya lebih terdengar jelas, tidak sedikit _cadel _dari sebelumnya dan juga terdengar lebih halus "Kenapa _Niichan_ melihatku seperti itu?"

Dengan gemas Sasuke menarik Sakura menuju cermin yang berada dikamarnya. Dan, mau tak mau _emerald _milik Sakura juga ikut terbelalak. Apa-apaan ini? "A –aku kenapa?" rambut _pink _yang tadinya sebahu kini memanjang sampai pinggang, _emerald_nya yang dulu sangat bulat kini mengecil –namun masih terlihat bulat, pipinya sedikit lebih tirus dari sebelumnya, dan yang paling mengagetkan adalah tubuhnya yang meninggi! Bahkan hampir sejajar dengan tinggi Sasuke. Piyama _pink _yang dia pakai juga mengecil dan sobek dibeberapa bagian "Sa –Sasuke-_nii_"

Dirinya kini menjadi gadis berumur 17 tahun!

"KYAAAA! SASUKE-_NII_! AKU KENAPAAA?!"

"MANA KUTAHU! JANGAN BERTERIAK!"

"A –AKU JADI BESAARR HUWAAA!"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK! DAN JANGAN MENANGIS BODOH!"

"UWAAAAAAA SASUKE-_NIII"_

oOo

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

Setelah meredakan tangis Sakura, Sasuke kini sedang berada didapur. Menyeduh coklat panas untuk Sakura yang tubuhnya kini membesar, ini gila! Kenapa tubuh Sakura bisa membesar seperti ini sih? Belum lagi lekukan tubuhnya yang ter_ekspos_ dengan jelas dihadapannya tadi –karna piyama yang dia kenakan mengecil dan sobek. Dan sifat Sakura juga sudah lebih menjadi dewasa.

"Argghh! Ini gila! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!" geram Sasuke sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri kesal sekaligus bingung. Bagaimana caranya membuat tubuh Sakura kembali menyusut seperti sedia kala? Tapi yeah, tak bisa Sasuke pungkiri bahwa Sakura jauh menjadi lebih cantik dan juga err –seksi. Sasuke menggeleng cepat, mengusir fikiran kotor yang hinggap dikepalanya "Bodoh!"

Sasuke membawa satu gelas coklat panas dan melangkah menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

_TOK! TOK!_

"Sakura? Kau sudah selesai?"

"_Aku sudah selesai Sasuke-nii!"_

Dengan sedikit canggung Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, pertama kali yang _onyx_nya lihat adalah Sakura yang memakai bajunya –kaos putih dan juga celana hitam pendek selutut miliknya itu terlihat kebesaran ditubuh Sakura yang kecil namun berisi. Membuat tubuh Sakura menjadi lebih mungil dan imut disaat bersamaan

"Ah maaf Sasuke-_nii _merepotkanmu" Sakura tersenyum kaku dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih terdiam dipintu kamar. Sakura mengambil gelas yang berisi coklat panas ditangan Sasuke "Oh iya, aku meminjam err-" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sekilas dapat Sasuke lihat pipi Sakura yang sedikit memerah "-Pa –pakaian dalam bibi Mikoto"

Ah ya, Sasuke lupa. Bahwa Sakura kini membesar, dan bagian tubuh tertentunya juga ikut membesar. Pasti

"T-terserah kau saja"

Sakura kembali mendongkakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis pada Sasuke, dan sukses membuat pipi Uchiha bungsu ini memerah –walaupun tipis. "Bagaimana ini Sasuke-_nii_. Aku tak bisa terus menerus menjadi besar begini" lirih Sakura

Benar juga

Orang tuanya yang sedang pergi, pasti akan kembali lagi bukan? Jadi bagaimana?

"Err, coba kau ingat-ingat apa yang kau makan atau apa yang kau lakukan sebelum kau menjadi seperti ini?" ucap Sasuke. Sakura tampak berfikir –terlihat dari keningnya yang mengkerut. Dan tak lama Sakura berteriak

"AH YA! KALUNG!"

"Ck! Tak usah berteriak" ketus Sasuke yang hanya dibalas oleh cengiran tanpa dosa Sakura "Benar juga. Kalung itu, kalung yang bisa mewujudkan permintaan 'kan? Oh ya permintaanmu apa waktu itu?" keduanya tampak berfikir serius, dan perkataan Sakura waktu itu tiba-tiba terlintas

"_Sakura ingin menjadi gadis yang seumuran dengan Sasuke-nii dan menjadi kekasihnyaa" _

_BLUSH!_

Tiba-tiba saja pipi kedua manusia yang berbeda _gender _itu memerah tanpa alasan saat mengingat kembali permintaan Sakura kemarin. Keduanya membuang muka kearah berlawanan, enggan bertatapan satu sama lain

"_A –ano. _Sasuke-_nii_ permintaanku waktu itu-"

"Sudah jangan dilanjutkan!" potong Sasuke cepat. Membuat hati Sakura kecewa mendadak, Sasuke tak tahu apa? Kalau Sakura itu benar-benar menyukainya kemarin, bahkan sekarang juga. Sebenarnya Sasuke bukannya tak mau mendengar permintaan Sakura waktu itu, hanya saja dirinya saat ini malu –sangat malu malah.

"Ja –jadi.. bagaimana cara mengembalikan tubuhku Sasuke-_nii_"

Sasuke mengidikkan bahunya –tanda tak tahu. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, ah andai saja dirinya tak meminta hal yang aneh-aneh waktu itu, pasti tubuhnya masih seperti dulu. Bukan hanya tubuhnya, namun fikirannyapun sudah bertambah dewasa sekarang. Ini membingungkan

"Bagaimana kalau kita datang ke_stand _kemarin saja?" usul Sasuke "Semoga saja penjaga _stand _kemarin tahu caranya agar kau kembali seperti sedia kala"

Benar!

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kesanaa"

oOo

"Hah.. hah, itu dia Sasuke-_nii_" seru Sakura sambil menujuk _stand_ yang kemarin dia datangi dengan Sasuke. Yeah, itu benar _stand_nya tapi, penjaganya berbeda. Jika kemarin seorang gadis, sekarang malah seorang pemuda "Kenapa penjaganya berbeda?"

Sasuke menggeleng "Lebih baik kita segera kesana! Dan tanyakan langsung" Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dan mengganguk. Kedua melangkah mendekati _stand_ itu, hari ini _stand _yang bertemakan sihir itu terlihat lebih sepi. Jadi Sasuke dan Sakura tak perlu susah-susah menyusup seperti kemarin

"Maaf. Penjaga _stand _yang kemarin kemana ya?" Tanya Sakura berusaha sopan saat mereka sudah sampai didepan _stand_

Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "Maksudmu gadis kemarin?"

Sakura dan Sasuke mengganguk bersamaan

"Ohh dia sudah pindah keOto" ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Eh? Pindah keOto? "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya penjaga _stand _itu

Sasuke menepak jidatnya sendiri. Bagaimana ini? Penjaga _stand_ kemarin sudah pergi, padahal dia yang menjual kalung ini

"Begini, kemarin aku membeli kalung ini disini" ucap Sakura sambil menujuk kalung yang berada dilehernya "Kata penjaga _stand _yang kemarin, kalung ini bisa mengabulkan permintaan. Dan aku meminta tubuhku menjadi sebesar gadis berumur 17 tahun dan sekarang.." penjaga _stand _itu tercenggang. jadi? Gadis ini bukan benar-benar berumur 17 tahun? "..Aku menjadi tumbuh dengan cepat seperti ini" Sakura mengakhiri penjelasannya pada pemuda itu

Ketiganya terdiam

Namun tiba-tiba penjaga _stand _itu terhenyak "Ah ya! Coba saja kau lepas kalung itu. Mungkin permintaannya akan ikut terlepas" Sakura tersenyum dan mengganguk. Tangan mungilnya perlahan membuka pengait yang berada dibelakang lehernya, agak cukup kesulitan membuat Sasuke mendengus

"Kalau sulit minta bantuan, dasar" gumam Sasuke kecil dan langsung mengambil alih tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi terus berusaha membuka pengait itu. Sakura tersentak saat merasakan tangan Sasuke yang menyingkap rambut panjangnya kepinggir dan membantu membukakan pengait kalung itu.

"A –ah terimakasih Sasuke-_nii_"

Kalung itu berhasil lepas dari leher Sakura. namun tak terjadi reaksi apa-apa pada tubuhnya. Membuat Sasuke menatap garang kearah penjaga _stand_ itu. Dan sukses membuat penjaga _stand_ itu bergidik ngeri "Kenapa tak berfungsi?"

"A –aku tak tahu Tuan." Sergah pemuda itu "Sebentar aku ambil buku petunjuknya dulu" penjaga _stand _itu pergi kedalam dan mencari sesuatu –entahlah sebuah buku katanya? "Ah ini dia!" seru pemuda itu senang dan langsung memperlihatkannya pada Sakura dan Sasuke yang memandang bingung kearahnya "Dibuku ini tertulis semua cara untuk mengembalikan apapun yang telah diubah oleh barang-barang disini"

Oh begitu

"Baiklah cepat cari!" perintah Sasuke . penjaga _stand _itu dengan sigap membuka setiap lembaran buku bersampul coklat yang lumayan tebal itu. Matanya berkeliaran kesana kemari dengan dahi yang mengkerut

"Ketemu!" pemuda itu menghela nafas sebentar "_Kalung itu akan mengembalikan keadaan seperti sedia kala jika keinginan orang yang meminta permintaannya sudah tercapai. Jika tidak, maka akan selamanya seperti itu_."

_HEH?!_

"Ja –jadi? Permintaannya itu harus tercapai?" ucap Sakura terbata-bata dengan pipi yang memerah. Itu sama halnya dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang harus menjadi sepasang kekasih bukan? "Bagaimana ini.. Sasuke-_nii_" bisik Sakura lirih sambil melirik Sasuke sedikit melalui ekor matanya

Eng?

Entah perlihatan Sakura yang salah atau memang benar, wajah Uchiha bungsu ini tampak memerah dengan kepalanya yang sedikit menunduk. Membuat beberapa helaian poni ravennya menutupi wajahnya yang tampan

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendongkakkan kepalanya "Baiklah, terimakasih banyak" ucapnya sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi dari _stand _meninggalkan penjaga _stand _yang tersenyum kearah mereka

_Cocok sekali_

oOo

"Ah Sasuke-_nii_. Bagaimana ini?" Sakura memijat pelipis kanannya sambil berjalan bolak-balik didepan pemuda berambut raven yang kini tengah terduduk diatas sofa berwarna abu-abu sambil memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya "Bagaimana jika aku terus seperti ini?! Bantu aku berfikir Sasuke-_nii_!" Sakura menggeram. Merasa diacuhkan anak kecil yang kini menjadi gadis berumur 17 tahun itu ikut duduk disamping Sasuke yang masih setia menutup mata "Heii.. bangunlah Sasuke-_nii_!"

"Berisik Sakura.."

Sakura terdiam saat Sasuke angkat bicara dua kalimat tadi namun masih dengan menutup mata. Membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Dengan canggung Sakura menggangkat sebelah tangannya dan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Sasuke "Astaga! Kau demam Sasuke-_nii_! Ayo kekamar!"

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah saat dirinya ditarik paksa oleh Sakura menuju kamar. Kepalanya kini terasa berdenyut dan sedikit pusing. Dari pada melawan Sakura yang kini menariknya dengan paksa lebih baik pasrah saja. "Pelan-pelan sedikit Sakura.."

Sakura menoleh kebelakang –kearah Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir, dan memperlambat langkah kakinya "Kau ini demam Sasuke-_nii_. Harus cepat-cepat diberi obat. Nah berbaring dulu disini dan jangan kemana-mana!" setelah memperintahkan Sasuke berbaring dikasur, Sakura dengan cepat berbalik dan berlari, entah kemana. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakukan tetangga _pink_nya itu.

Sasuke terkekeh sesaat dan tersenyum "Dasar" gumamnya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mulai menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring diatas kasur, dan menutup kedua kelopak matanya kembali. Hingga Sakura datang..

oOo

"_Nii_!.."

"Sasuke-_nii_!"

Sasuke dengan sedikit tak rela mulai membuka matanya, yang terasa sangat berat. Ah pusing sekali rasanya. Kepalanya terasa berputar saat ini, dan mual. Pertama kali yang dilihat adalah wajah Sakura yang terlihat kesal "Ini. Makan dulu! Setelah itu minum obat!" benar-benar. Gadis kecil ini sudah seperti Ibunya saja. Dengan pelan Sakura membantu Sasuke bersandar pada sandaran kasur, setelah selesai, gadis _pink _itu mengambil semangkuk bubur yang disemula dia simpan diatas meja samping kasur. "Aku suapi saja ya?"

Sasuke mengganguk lemah. Sakura mulai menyendok bubur yang tadi dia buat dan meniupnya perlahan, setelah merasa lebih dingin. Sakura menyodorkannya pada mulut Sasuke dan langsung disambut oleh Sasuke. Diam-diam Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang kini tengah menyuapinya, jika diperhatikan dengan baik-baik. Sakura itu cantik –sangat cantik malah. Sasuke berfikir, jika Sakura benar-benar menjadi gadis berumur 17 tahun, apakah dia sudah mempunyai kekasih?

"Sakura.."

Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh pada Sasuke "Apa?"

"Terimakasih.."

_Eh?_

Entah mengapa, mendengar ucapan terimakasih Sasuke yang terdengar sangat tulus tadi membuat jantung Sakura berdetak dengan cepat. _Kami-sama.. ada apa denganku?_, batin Sakura bertanya-tanya. Sakura menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan menggangguk kecil. Samar-samar dapat Sasuke lihat pipi Sakura kini memerah –walau tak terlalu jelas. Sasuke tersenyum tipis

oOo

"Engh~" pemuda raven itu menggeliat pelan diatas kasur, saat cahaya matahari yang menembus kaca jendela dan dengan nakal menyorot wajahnya. Ah ya, kemarin setelah memakan bubur dan meminum obat dirinya langsung tertidur dipundak Sakura. tunggu, kemana gadis itu? "Sakura?"

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar, namun sama sekali tak melihat tanda-tanda warna _pink _sedikitpun dipenglihatannya. Sasuke mulai bangkit dan terduduk diatas kasur. Kepalanya sudah terasa lebih baik sekarang. Kebetulan saat ini adalah saat liburan sekolah, jadi Sasuke tak perlu repot-repot bangun pagi dan berangkat kesekolah. Dengan memijat kecil kepalanya Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi –berniat membasuh muka agar lebih segar. Namun tanpa Sasuke sadari, didalam kamar mandi Sakura sedang bersenandung sambil membuka bajunya –berniat mandi

Tangan kekar pemuda itu menyentuh pintu kamar mandi dan mendorong pintu itu. Seketika _onyx _miliknya melebar saat melihat sosok berambut _pink_ dihadapannya –Sakura, dengan pose kedua tangannya berada dibelakang punggung bersiap membuka pengait _bra_ warna hitam yang sedang dipakainya. Sakura kini hanya memakai _bra _hitam dan _CD_ berwarna senada dengan _bra_nya, saling berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang kini menatapnya dengan _shock_ dan wajah yang memerah, sama halnya dengan Sakura –bahkan warna wajah gadis itu lebih memerah dari pada Sasuke

1

2

3

4

…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

oOo

'_Bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa sangat bodoh sampai tak menyadari bahwa Sakura sedang didalam?! Sialan!' _batin Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut ravennya. Gila! Kejadian 30 menit yang lalu masih terekam jelas dialam otaknya. Lekukan tubuh Sakura yang benar-benar indah, dadanya yang berukuran sedang, juga kulit putihnya yang terlihat halus. _'Sial!'_ Sasuke memandang kebawah –tepatnya kearah selangkangannya, _miliknya_ dibawah sana tampak mulai terangsang dan sedikit membuat celana Sasuke menonjol.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura, gadis yang kini berumur 17 tahun itu tampak sangat _shock_ atas kejadian tadi. _'KENAPA TAK KUKUNCI PINTUNYA?! GILAAAA!' _Sakura menepuk jidatnya dengan wajah yang sangat memerah, sesekali Sakura mencuri-curi pandang kearah Sasuke. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat _emerald_nya secara tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan _onyx _milik Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke juga diam-diam memandang kearahnya

"Ehem..!" Sasuke berdeham sekali, berusaha mencarikan suasana yang selama 30 menit yang lalu sunyiitu "M –Maaf. Aku tak sengaja tadi"

Sakura mengelus tengkuknya sendiri dengan gugup dan tertawa kaku "Ahaha. I –iya, Sasuke-_nii_ tak perlu minta maaf. Salahku juga lupa mengunci pintunya" _emerald_ milik gadis itu memutar kesana-kemari mencoba untuk mengganti topik pagi hari yang lebih pas –untuk melupakan kejadian tadi "Ah ya! Demam Sasuke-_nii _bagaimana? Apakah sudah turun?"

Sasuke menggangguk "Lumayan. Sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk yang kemarin.."

Sakura tersenyum dan menggangguk kecil "Sama-sama" serunya sambil terkekeh kecil. Entahlah, merasa dekat dengan Sasuke dengan umurnya yang kini 17 tahun membuat Sakura merasa lebih bahagia.. mungkin begini rasanya menjadi seorang remaja? "Sasuke-_nii _mau sarapan apa pagi ini?"

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak heh?" Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan –membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendengus sebal "Baiklah. Buat aku masakan apapun yang bisa kau buat"

Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya "Akan kubuat seenak mungkin! _Spesial _untuk Sasuke-_nii_!" serunya sambil berdiri dari sofa dan meleos kearah dapur. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya

"Sakura.."

oOo

Sakura mengelus-elus perutnya dan tersenyum "Ahhh~ kenyangnyaaa! Bagaimana? Masakkan buatanku enakkan Sasuke-_nii_?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dan ikut tersenyum "Waa jadi benar ya? Aku memang berbakat sih!" seru Sakura percaya diri

Sasuke mendengus, ternyata sifat kekanak-kanakan Sakura masih melekat "Dasar!" gumam Sasuke dan membuat Sakura menoleh kearahnya "Apa?"

Sakura terkekeh "Tidak.." namun tiba-tiba raut wajah Sakura berubah drastis, yang tadinya ceria sekarang berubah menjadi murung. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "Sasuke-_nii_.. bagaimana jika aku terus seperti ini? _Ka-san _dan_ Tou-san _pasti tak akan mengganggapku anak lagi" lanjut Sakura lirih.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Sakura" Sasuke dengan perlahan mendekat kearah Sakura dan duduk disebelah gadis itu "Kau pasti akan kembali seperti semula" Sakura terhenyak saat merasakan sebuah benda yang mengelus kepalanya, Sakura mendongkak dan mendapati Sasuke sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Tapi.. bagaimana caranya Sasuke-_nii_?"

Terlihat Sasuke menghela nafas panjang "Aku tak tahu.. tapi, seperti kata penjaga _stand_ kemarin-" jantung Sakura berpacu dengan cepat, dan wajahnya memerah seketika saat Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. "Kau harus jadi kekasihku"

Well, meskipun terdengar seperti paksaan tapi tak dapat Sakura pungkiri hatinya sangat senang saat ini. Diantara rasa senang itu terselip rasa kecewa. Jadi, Sasuke hanya ingin Sakura menjadi kekasihnya gara-gara sihir ini? Bukan karna rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya, bukan cinta yang tulus, dan jika Sakura sudah kembali kecil seperti semula, Sasuke akan kembali bersikap biasa saja padanya nanti. Benar bukan? Menyakitkan? Memang

"Ta –tapi Sasuke-_nii_.."

"-_Kun_"

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku dengan _suffiks –kun_, Sakura"

oOo

_Dua minggu berlalu sejak saat itu.._

Hari ini memang sudah malam. Bahkan jam diseluruh rumah sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, namun masih banyak orang-orang yang berjalan-jalan diluar rumah mereka. Terutama kedua makhluk yang berbeda gender dan berbeda warna rambut itu tampak masih asyik berjalan-jalan ditaman Konoha.

"Sasuke-_kuunn_ kemarii!" Sasuke mendengus sebal saat Sakura melambaikan tangan kearahnya dan menyuruhnya untuk menghampirinya "Cepaatt!"

Dengan sabar Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura dan duduk disebelah Sakura dibangku taman yang tersedia "Ada apa sih Sakura?" Sasuke menaikkan satu halisnya saat melihat Sakura membawa sesuatu ditangannya "Apa itu?"

"Lihaat! Ini lucu 'kaan?" Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan sepasang gelang yang tadi didapatkannya disebuah toko aksesories. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya bingung meminta penjelasan dari Sakura –yang kini menjadi kekasihnya semenjak dua minggu yang lalu. Sepasang gelang berwarna biru dengan tulisan 'S' dimasing-masing gelang "Ini untukku-" Sakura mengambil salah satu gelang itu "Dan yang ini untuk Sasuke-_kun_"

Sakura dengan semangat memasangkan gelang itu pada pergelangan tangan kiri Sasuke karna tak mendapat respon dari pemuda berambut raven itu, dan yang satunya dia pasang sendiri dipergelangan tangan kirinya "Serasi 'kan? Aku membelinya khusus untuk kita. Ehehe"

Sasuke tersenyum gemas sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura "Terimakasih.." Sakura menggangguk dan terkekeh kecil sambil terus mengamati gelangnya "Kapan sihir itu akan lenyap? Ini bahkan sudah hampir 2 minggu lebih" gumam Sasuke namun masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh Sakura yang berada disampingnya

Seketika kedua sudut bibir Sakura turun "Sasuke-_kun_ keberatan menjadi kekasihku ya?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri "Kalau begitu.. kenapa kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu waktu itu?"

"Sakura.. bukan maksudku-"

"Kau hanya kasihan padaku karna sihir ini 'kan? Oleh karena itu kau mau menjadi kekasih anak kecil berumur 7 tahun yang kini menjadi gadis berumur 17 tahun ini iyakan Sasuke-_kun_?" lirih Sakura membuat Sasuke tercengang. Kedua pelupuk matanya mulai berair sehingga membuat penglihatan Sakura buram "Hiks.. kenapa. Kenapa aku harus menyukaimu yang jelas-jelas tak pernah melirik padaku?"

"Tidak, berhenti"

"Kenapa aku tak sadar.. bahwa selama ini cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan padamu?! Bodoh!" nada bicara Sakura perlahan mulai naik "Aku memang bodoh! Aku bodoh karna mengharapkan kau membalas perasaanku."

"Cukup, Sakura"

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau tak membiarkan aku sendiri? Kenapa kau malah memberikan aku harapan yang tak pernah menjadi kenyataan?! Kau jahat Sasuke-_kun_! Kau-"

"AKU BILANG CUKUP!"

_DEG!_

"Sa –Sasuke-_kun_.."

Kini giliran nada suara Sasuke yang naik dan sukses membuat Sakura diam "Kau tak mengerti mengapa aku melakukan semua ini Sakura.." Sakura meremas rok yang dia pakai –gugup sekaligus takut mendengar Sasuke bicara dengan nada tinggi tadi "Kau tahu? Aku melakukan ini karna aku benar-benar sudah menyukaimu"

_DEG!_

"A –apa?"

"Aku takut, jika sihir itu lepas. Kau akan kembali menjadi anak berumur 7 tahun, jika aku menyukaimu diumurmu 7 tahun. Aku pasti akan disebut _pedofil_ bukan? Ck konyol sekali." Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya "Oleh karena itu. Aku berusaha agar tak menyukaimu, walaupun semakin hari rasa suka itu berubah menjadi rasa cinta. Aku takut jika saat kau sudah kembali seperti semula kau akan meninggalkanku, karna aku baru pertama kali menyukai seorang gadis. Dan kau adalah yang pertama.."

_Tes_

Satu tetes cairan bening sukses keluar dari kelopak mata Sakura. _emerald_nyamenatap kearah Sasuke yang kini tersenyum lembut padanya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apa kata-kata Sasuke tadi hanyalah mimpi? Jika mimpi tolong bangunkan Sakura saat ini. Demi apapun baru kali ini Sakura mendengar Sasuke berkata dengan kalimat yang terpanjang yang pernah dia ucapkan, tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya yang selalu diucapkan oleh Sasuke hanyalah kata-kata singkat. Bibir Sakura terbuka –tapi tak terlalu lebar, dengan pipi yang memerah dan matanya yang berair Sakura mencoba untuk tertawa kaku

"Ahaha. Bercandamu tak lucu Sasuke-_kun_.."

"Apakah aku terlihat bercanda Haruno?"

Sakura terdiam, saat melihat kedua _onyx_ milik Sasuke memicing serius kearahnya. Dan memanggil namanya menggunakan nama keluarga bukan nama kecilnya "Ta –tapi kenapa bisa?" lirih Sakura kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat helaian-helaian rambut _pink _halusnya menutupi wajah cantiknya

"Cinta tak butuh penjelasan. Karna cinta itu bisa dirasakan oleh hati dan perasaan kita. Tak perduli bagaimana keadaannya, yang penting aku bisa selalu bersamamu.. Haruno Sakura"

_BLUSH!_

Sakura terkekeh pelan "Kata-katamu itu puitis sekali. Kau membacanyadimana eh?" Sasuke mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya yang lama-lama menampilkan semburat tipis dikedua belah pipinya yang mulus "Aku bahagia sekali.. Sasuke-_kun_" Sasuke kembali menoleh kearah Sakura dan tersenyum

"Aku juga.."

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan –mungkin keduanya? Wajah yang saling berdekatan, kedua kelopak mata yang menutup, dan juga bibir mereka yang menyatu. Menyalurkan kasih sayang melalui sebuah ciuman. Hanya sedikit lumatan kecil disana, hingga akhirnya cahaya terang menyala dari kedua gelang yang dipakai oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura terhenyak dan spotan menjauhkan wajahnya dan melihat kearah gelangnya

"Sa –Sasuke-_kun_ ini ke –napa?"

"Aku.. tidak tahu"

Cahaya itu terus bertambah terang hingga membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menutupi kedua matanya. Tak berlangsung lama hingga akhirnya cahaya terang itu menghilang. Sasuke dan Sakura perlahan membuka kelopak matanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Tak ada yang aneh

"Itu tadi.. apa?" Sakura bergumam.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dan _onyx_nya melebar "Sakura kalungnya.."

Sakura ikut mengikuti kemana arah pandangan Sasuke dan mau tak mau _emerald _miliknya juga ikut melebar. Kenapa kalung putih berbandul hati ini ada dilehernya? Bukankah waktu itu Sakura sudah melepaskannya? "Ke- napa bisa?"

"Mungkin karna cahaya tadi? Tapi kenapa tubuhmu tak berubah?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah "Tidak tahu" ah, mungkin tubuhnya akan selalu seperti ini –selamanya mungkin? Bagaimana dengan Ibu dan Ayahnya jika melihat anak yang tadinya kecil itu tumbuh membesar menjadi gadis remaja? Apakah mereka akan tetap mengganggapnya sebagai anak? Apakah mereka akan percaya bahwa Sakura yang saat ini adalah anaknya?

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, Sasuke mendengus kemudian mengecup kening Sakura sekilas "Tenanglah. Aku akan mencoba bicara pada orang tuamu nanti". Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan pipi yang memerah lalu tersenyum dan menggangguk

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-_kun_…"

oOo

_Dan waktunya kepulangan keluarga Uchiha…_

"Bagaimana ini Sasuke-_kun_?! Aku belum siap untuk bertemu orang tuaku!"

"Tenanglah Sakura. kau membuatku panik juga!"

"Kau panik apalagi aku! Bagaimana ini _Kami-sama_!"

"Jangan kesana! Lantainya masih basah nanti kau-"

"KYAAA!"

_BRUK!_

"-jatuh"

_TENG.. TONG.._

"Kamii pulaang! Sasuke, Saku-"

Keempat orang tua itu diam tak berkutik, masing-masing kelopak mata mereka melebar dengan mulut yang menganga –walaupun tak terlalu lebar. Saat melihat posisi anak bungsu Uchiha itu dengan seorang gadis _pink _dibawahnya begitu –intim

Sakura yang terjatuh dibawah dengan Sasuke yang atasnya –itu karna waktu Sakura jatuh Sasuke berniat membantu gadis itu berdiri malah ikut terjatuh. Jadilah posisi mereka saling menindih apalagi dengan wajah mereka yang berdekatan. Dan yang paling mengagetkan Mikoto, Mebuki, Fugaku, dan Kizashi adalah… siapa gadis _pink _yang berada dibawah Sasuke itu?

"KYAAAAAAA KALIAN INI SEDANG APAA?!"

"SIAPA ITU SASUKEEE?!"

"Te –tenanglah Mebuki. Mikoto-_san._."

oOo

"Baiklah. Sekarang jelaskan mengapa kalian bisa berpose seperti tadi?" Fugaku mencoba mencairkan suasana yang berubah tegang tadi. Sedangkan Mikoto, Mebuki, dan Kizashi hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Pemandangan tadi itu benar-benar membuat mereka pusing

Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertukar pandangan. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke buka suara "Begini _Tou-san_. Aku tahu mungkin kalian tak akan percaya. Terutama bibi Mebuki dan paman Kizashi, tapi-" Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura yang duduk disampingnya sesaat kemudian kembali menghadap kedepan "Ini adalah Sakura"

"_NANI?!_"

"A –aku bisa jelaskan _Ka-san,_ _Tou-san_.." Sakura dengan gugup mulai angkat bicara "A –ku begini karna kesalahanku sendiri.. aku, a- aku"

"Bicara yang jelas nak!"

Dengan susah payah, Sakura meneguk salivanya sendiri dan mencoba untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya "Aku begini.. karna kalung" yeah, ucapan Sakura yang ini sukses membuat para orang tua itu _sweatdrop_ "Ma –maksudku kalung ini-" Sakura menunjukkan kalung yang terpasang dilehernya "-Ini adalah kalung ajaib yang bisa mengabulkan permintaanku"

Mebuki mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Waktu itu aku memohon untuk menjadi gadis remaja agar bisa sebanding dengan Sasuke-_nii_"

"Kenapa kau ingin sebanding dengan Sasu-_chan. _Sakura?" Mikoto merubah intonasinya menjadi lembut dan tersenyum. Membuat Sakura dan Sasuke tercengang –malu. Apa mereka harus memberi tahu alasan Sakura waktu itu?

"_A –ano_.."

"Maaf tapi kalian tak perlu tahu alasannya" Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura dengan cepat "Yang penting apakah kalian percaya bahwa dia itu, Sakura?"

Kizashi mengelus dagunya menggunakan telunjuk "Jika dilihat-lihat memang benar. Gadis ini mirip sekali dengan Sakura. matanya, rambutnya, juga wajahnya yang dominan mirip Mebuki.."

Mebuki menggangguk "Dari bicaranya saja dia mirip dengan Sakura. tapi sedikit lebih melengking" cerocos Mebuki membuat orang-orang yang berada disana terkekeh. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mendesah lega

Sakura mengejap"Jadi.. kalian percaya?"

Mebuki menggangguk semangat "Tentu saja! Walaupun ceritamu itu agak aneh dan tak meyakinkan tapi wajahmu itu mirip denganku hohoho~" seru Mebuki dengan kekehan kecil diakhir kalimatnya

"_Ka-san_ Uwaaaaa!" dengan sigap Sakura menerjang Mebuki dan sukses membuat Mebuki hampir terjungkal kebelakang –jika saja Mebuki tidak menahan tubuhnya saat Sakura memeluknya tiba-tiba

"Lihat dia juga cenggeng seperti Sakura" ucap Mebuki terkekeh lalu membalas memeluk Sakura

"Ohya.. tapi kalian belum menjawab kenapa kalian bisa saling menindih tadi" ucap Mikoto mengintrogasi

oOo

"Wuaaahhh~ mereka percaya padakuuu Sasuke-_kuunn_" Sasuke merenggangkan kedua tangannya keudara, dan tertawa lepas "Aku tak menyangkaaa" keduanya kini sedang berada dihalaman belakang rumah Uchiha. Sasuke dan Sakura sedang terduduk dibawah pohon dengan pemandangan langit malam yang dipenuhi bulan dan bintang-bintang indah

"Iya."

Sakura dan Sasuke saling pandang, dan sama-sama tersenyum. Senang sekali rasanya, satu masalah sudah selesai. Tapi, entah mengapa sepertinya masih ada yang mengganjal dihati kedua insan itu

"Tunggu!" Sakura terhenyak "Kau lupa bilang soal hubungan kita, Sasuke_-kun_!"

Sasuke terkekeh dan mencubit pelan pipi Sakura "Itu bisa dibicarakan nanti.. yang penting" dengan perlahan Sasuke mulai mendekati wajah Sakura, dan membuat gadis itu bersemu merah "Aku bisa selalu bersamamu"

"Eh?"

Hingga akhirnya kedua bibir dari masing-masing pemilik itu kembali bertemu, dilengkapi oleh semelihir angin yang menerpa halus kedua makhluk itu hingga membuat helaian rambut raven dan rambut merah muda itu terbang mengikuti arah angin..

.

.

_Cinta memang membingungkan bukan? Yeah, aku juga berfikir begitu. Tapi, dengan adanya orang yang senantiasa berada disisi kita, cinta akan terasa lebih indah. Benar bukan? Sasuke-kun…_

_-Haruno Sakura-_

_._

_._

_Kufikir aku tak akan pernah merasakan namanya cinta dan kasih sayang terhadap lawan jenis. Hingga akhirnya dia, anak kecil yang kini berubah menjadi gadis remaja itu mengubah segalanya… bukan begitu? Sakura…_

_-Uchiha Sasuke-_

_._

_._

_FIN_

_._

_._

Holaaa ^.^)/ Mila bawa _fic _baru.. ehehhe _fic_ ini maksa banget ya?-_- tapi mau bagaimanapun Mila akan terus membuat SasuSaku itu bersatuu (horaaa!) wkowkwok=)) maaf gaje.. oh ya setelah _fic _ini Mila akan berhenti dulu sampai UN selesai XD. Dan tentu saja, Crazy Love juga akan dilanjut setelah Mila selesai UN yaa _minna~ _ehehe

Okelah.. engga ada bacotan yang mau Mila omongin lagi, semoga kalian suka sama _fic _ini yaa~

Berkenan memberikan _review_? 8D _arigatou…_

.

.

RnR?


End file.
